


【秦风X何安宁】治疗

by Lovelybone



Category: zry48, 何安宁 - Fandom, 刘昊然 - Fandom, 张若昀 - Fandom, 秦风 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, zry48 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelybone/pseuds/Lovelybone
Relationships: 秦风/何安宁
Kudos: 15





	【秦风X何安宁】治疗

护士秦风X何安宁

何安宁把脸埋在医院的枕头上，鼻尖闻着那股淡淡的消毒水味有点想哭。

他和顾嘉一分手了，终于。谈了这么久恋爱，遇到了各种挫折，他曾天真的以为他们可以挺下来可以走下去，虽然没有名为婚姻的终点，但是现在，他们在半途中下了车。

这不是他或者她的错，只是因为……

“何先生，到你检查了。”

何安宁听到一个干净好听的声音在跟自己说话，便懵懵的抬起头，支着身子半坐起来。

跟他说话的小护士拉上床帘，伸手帮他在腰后头垫起枕头。

这护士一身简单纯粹的雪白大褂，半长的乌黑头发顺滑垂落在脸颊边衬得皮肤白到发光，五官细眉细眼，脸型带着不太明显的棱角，不像普通美人那种甜腻可爱的长相，倒是一副清隽秀丽的样貌。

感觉有点像个男人？

何安宁觉得自己没见过这个人，也不是常照顾自己的那个护士，转念一想医院护士那么多自己也不可能都认出来，便什么都没问。

“开始检查，何先生准备好了吗？我要先把你的腿抬起来。”小护士说着掀开何安宁的被子。

被子底下是一副包裹在病号服中的躯体，比起一般男人略显单薄了，或许是因为天生骨架小的缘故，连露出裤腿的脚腕看起来都有些细幼，小护士一只手就能圈住。

搭着脚腕将他的腿微微抬起来一点，小护士双手揉捏起来开始轻轻按摩他的脚，“有感觉吗？”

何安宁摇了摇头，心里尽是苦涩。

他和女友分手就是因为这个。他在一个月前莫名被一辆飞速急驶的车撞倒很可能伤到脊椎，双腿再也站不起来了。他不能耽误嘉一一辈子，所以提出来分手甚至躲到这个私人医院里不再见她，一直躲到现在。治疗在继续但是毫无进展，他的腿还是站不起来，连着下肢都在长时间的闲置下有些麻木，只能每天接受按摩来维持下身的生机。

小护士的手分别按了一会后继续摸索着向上到了小腿，隔着病号服渐渐加重力度力度揉捏提拉他略显消瘦的小腿肚、膝关节。

通常的按摩到这里就该结束，何安宁下肢麻木感觉变迟钝了但他还是看出来小护士尽心尽力在帮他，眼角微微变红了，有些感激，“谢谢，麻烦你了护士小姐。”

“隔着衣服不方便按摩，裤子脱了，今天开始新疗程。”护士小姐？小护士眉毛跳了跳，拍拍何安宁的大腿示意，然后不由分说的一手捞起他的腰一手扒下宽松的病号服。

何安宁原来是个画家，常年安静画画不爱运动让他的身体苍白瘦弱，加上现在生病更是脆弱得很，很容易就被抬了起来扒的只剩内裤。

被一个陌生女孩子看到自己这副样子，何安宁的脸红起来移开视线，手有些紧张的抓着上衣下摆，尴尬极了却又不能拒绝新的治疗。毕竟他还是想站起来的，哪怕只有一丝希望也好。

把他的双腿分开，小护士自然而然的跨上窄小的病床，跪在何安宁腿间，一手摸着他一条大腿按揉甚至不安分的攀上了他的大腿根。

小护士的手指暧昧摩梭何安宁那片滑嫩的细肉，有意无意碰触着他包裹在内裤中沉睡的小东西。

不过沉溺于失去双腿痛苦的何安宁并没有感觉出什么奇怪，任由小护士灵活的双手在他腿上胡作非为了半天。

小护士似乎还不满足，瞧了瞧何安宁平静没有反应的脸庞，下意识舔舔嘴唇，“你是脊椎伤了，我给你按摩下腰部，衣服撩起来吧？”

何安宁眨眨眼犹豫了一下便小兔子般温顺的卷起衣服把自己的腰线露出来。他病号服里面空荡荡的没穿别的，一打开就能看见细瓷一样腻手的白皮肤。

小护士不满的教他把衣服卷的更高，直到卷到胸口，看到他两块鼓鼓的胸肌上点缀那两颗小红豆，小护士才笑了，露出两颗可爱的虎牙，双手圈住何安宁的腰部按压起来，整个人自然向前跪坐在他大腿上，穿着丝袜的腿跟他肌肤相亲，身体前倾到把脸都贴在了何安宁巴掌大的小脸上，彼此的呼吸都纠缠到了一起。

这种治疗方法太奇怪了，何安宁感觉自己腰腹一热，不由紧张的连连后仰，双手推也不是搡也不是，只好空举着双手隔开两人的距离，试图躲开小护士靠近的身体。

“你不习惯这种治疗方式吗，那我们换一种。”小护士的声音还是那么清爽干净，说的也是专业性话语，仿佛两个人的姿势没有别的什么。

这下倒是显得何安宁有什么了，他闹了个大红脸，“好…好的，都听你的。”

“那你转过去，背对我。”小护士利索的从何安宁身上下来，看着他艰难的转过身子，包在棉质内裤里诱人的双丘就这么暴露在小护士眼前，小护士喉结滚动了一下咽起了口水。

“腰能用劲儿的话把腰抬起来。”小护士服作无意的拍拍何安宁的屁股，趁机感受那圆润软嫩的触感，然后一手托住他的小腹一边掰开他的双腿让他翘起屁股支在床上。

“不行，动不了……”何安宁手肘费力支撑住自己上半身，他的头低陷在枕头里只露出半张绯红脸孔，因为事故的原因腰以下完全没法做出什么动作，只能任由小护士随意把他摆出羞耻的造型。

“我来帮你动动腰。”

何安宁感觉小护士低哑的声音离他近了些，好像就在自己背后，这才后知后觉感到了一阵压迫感连带着身后有人体温度带来的灼热。他不安的握紧了拳头，眉头也不舒服的皱起来，新的治疗……好奇怪。

护士一双手握住了他劲瘦的腰肢，手指收拢一根根摩擦过他腰际细腻的皮肤，然后他感觉屁股后头有什么靠了上来，就紧紧贴着他的大腿。

何安宁从自己支开的腿间看见了属于小护士的白大褂和褂子底下打底的黑色工装裙，原来是小护士的胯部抵在他的后面……

“呃……护士？”何安宁有些困惑这是在干什么但下一秒小护士便动作起来，有些粗鲁的将自己胯部挺动起来，配合着按住他腰肢的双手摇动着他的下半身。

何安宁的屁股连接在小护士胯间被迫晃动着，他能感觉到有硬硬的东西在自己股缝间磨蹭，虽然隔着两人的衣服但这种动作怎么看怎么感觉是在……他不是小孩子了，他和顾嘉一也有过亲密的接触当然知道这个姿势是……是后入的姿势，可……可是明明是在治疗……这是什么治疗？

“护士、护士，不要了……停一下……”何安宁挣扎的用肩膀支住自己的身体，空出一手侧着身子去抓控制自己腰臀的那双手。

“真的不要了吗？”护士被他抓住了腕子却并没有把手拿开，反倒带他的手顺腰线慢慢往上轻轻摩挲他腰腹部的肌肤，一路按揉到胸前还软嫩的乳首。

小护士倾身压着他背后，控制着安宁自己的手去摸他逐渐硬起来的小奶头，暧昧的朝他耳后吐息，“摸摸自己这里，有感觉吗？有感觉就告诉我。”

“我……我只是腰部以下……不要碰上面这里……”何安宁抗拒的挣扎起来，忍不住弓起后背，挥手想推开身后的人。

“这是在帮你治疗，我要知道从哪开始出现的问题，乖，听话，”小护士顺势松手，安抚的揉了揉他嫩嫩的乳肉，似有似无将一个轻飘飘的吻印在安宁肩头，“告诉我，乳头被摸有感觉吗？”

“…嗯……”安宁吓了一跳，粉白的小脸红的快要滴血，“……痒，涨、涨的……”

小护士低声地诱导着，灵活的手指弹琴似得点在他胸上打着圈慢慢移到小腹，试探的在内裤边缘摩挲，“那么这里，是什么感觉？”

安宁彻底把脸埋在了枕头里，发出闷闷的喘息声没有回答，只有一双通红滚烫的耳朵露了出来。

“这里呢……”紧接着小护士摸上他安静垂在腿间脆弱的小东西，隔着内裤揉搓挤捏起来，鼓鼓囊囊的肉块抓满了一只手。

“啊……不要！不……”安宁猛烈的开始挣扎，声音中带上了哭腔，眼圈也红红的。这、这是在治疗吗，为什么……为什么要欺负自己那里……

“看来这里有感觉了？好像还没有硬？”小护士低哑的笑了，手指变本加厉从内裤的缝隙钻了进去，指腹时轻时重的捋着柱状物，拇指摩擦前面圆润的小头和细细的小孔，还时不时扣挖钻弄一下小头上的裂缝，整个手掌包裹住安宁底下囊袋里圆滚滚的睾丸像把玩文玩珠子一样轻轻滑动揉捏起来。

安宁被玩弄的浑身发烫，头上却冒着冷汗，哭的红红的眼角留着泪疯了似得摇头。他死死抓住护士手腕想把肆虐的手从自己内裤里扯出来却冷不丁被护士捏紧了囊袋里滑嫩的小球，忍不住带着鼻音发出求饶的声音，“呃啊……不……好痛……求你了别……”

“唔，很敏感啊？看来你的小玩意还有感觉，只是硬不起来，不知道……小洞会不会更厉害？”小护士教这呻吟撩拨到本来膨胀的下身愈加坚硬，顶的工装裙前面都鼓起了一块鼓包，便解开工装裙侧边的拉链把开口转到合适的地方然后从内裤和丝袜的束缚中掏出了自己直挺挺硬起来已经泛着水光的鸡巴。

洞？何安宁脑海中并没有这个词也不了解这个词的具体意思，只是跪趴着从自己打开的腿间看到小护士半脱下了工装裙才依稀察觉到有什么不对，然后感觉到股缝间隔着自己的内裤抵上了一样硬热的物体。

“什、什么……”安宁不安极了，连忙扭动着身子想转过脸向后看，可惜被压制着只能瞧见护士穿着丝袜丝滑的双腿跪在自己身后。

“别怕，是在帮你治疗，”小护士一手托着身下人的腰部，一手握着自己膨大的阳具隔着一层布料磨蹭，圆润粘滑的尖端太过激动，涌出来清水样的液体沾湿了何安宁内裤的裆部，不住的在这一处摩擦蹭触，“也是……在帮我，我，涨的快要爆炸了。”

小护士的声音愈发低哑，听起来……听起来似乎像是个男人？何安宁惶恐起来，他股间触到的那个炙热物体顶端是那么巨大还喷吐着带腥味的粘液，像是随时都会入侵他身体的猛兽，“那里……是什么？不要……快拿掉！”

“拿掉？我天生带着这样东西……没办法拿掉，等会你就会知道，这东西有多么的好……”小护士冷酷的邪笑，拨开安宁私处上最后一点遮蔽，硕大的龟头直接抵上了安宁未经人事的小穴口摩擦起来，借由阳具吐露出的前列腺来润滑这干涩的地方。

“呜呜……你、你不是……你不是护士？你……”大量的淫液沾湿了安宁后穴，让他感觉痒了起来，甚至不由自主收缩放松那处即将被侵犯的入口。

小护士——或者说这个穿着护士服的年轻男人不断挺动摇晃自己的腰腹把那样粗壮的东西顶在安宁穴口，连续的把龟头强硬插入一点然后抽出再更深的插入，用这样暧昧的方式扩张，让那本不应该接受插入的地方慢慢开放，内部鲜嫩的艳红隐约在他眼前展现了出来……

年轻男人几次下来已经把硕大的龟头插了进去，而安宁紧缩者后穴，内里的炙热嫩肉像是拒绝又好像害怕龟头离开一样死死咬住了侵犯自己的东西。

“放松下来。”年轻男人急切揉捏着他屁股大腿上的细肉，只进入了一个龟头的鸡巴在安宁穴口打着圈想挤到里面去。

安宁撅着屁股趴在床上啜泣着，心里充满了即将被男人插入的惧意，连带下体的肌肉也害怕的锁着，拒绝了男人进入。

护士服男人的鸡巴只插入了一个头便感受到了极致的温暖湿润，有些急切的啪啪啪拍了安宁屁股几巴掌，抓着他的两只手搭在他的屁股上，“自己掰开给我肏，快点。”

“不……呜呜呜……不是……我不是……”安宁哭的眼前发晕，被欺负的毫无反抗之力，手软软搭在自己丰满的屁股上一动也不动，既没有拿开也没有照着男人的话做，只哼哼唧唧的嘟囔着些不知道什么的话。

“你不是？不是什么？”护士服的年轻男人因为长久的压抑语气不善，手上不停色情的揉着安宁还裹在内裤里没放出来的小玩意，试图用这种方法让他放轻松。

“我不是……不是同性恋……不要操我…不要……嘉一救…我……”安宁怯生生回答着男人的问题，他害怕极了，他有女朋友啊，嘉一……他不能……不能被男人肏……

“这是治疗，让你爽的射出来哦，”护士服男人被他这哭唧唧的可怜样子惹的愈发坚挺，又往前进了小半根鸡巴，然后手上用力捏了一把安宁囊袋里的小球，“快，掰开屁股让我进去，不然你这两颗——”

安宁疼的浑身哆嗦，耳朵里男人的话语传达到了浑浑噩噩的脑子里，他听进去了半句，只好打起十分精神被迫掰开自己丰满的双丘迎接男人的侵犯。

红嫩的穴口含羞带臊吞着一半男人硬挺的鸡巴，湿漉漉留着淫水快要咽不下去的样子楚楚动人，然而马上就被自己主人的手拉开了包裹紧密的嫩肉。

年轻男人满意的亲吻着何安宁的后颈，整个人伏在他的后背上把他拦腰抱住了，胯部用力一挺，粗长坚硬的鸡巴完完全全肏了进去，男人鸡巴底下那对储满精液的囊袋重重拍打在何安宁的会阴，发出啪啪的声响。

此时，年轻男人身上整齐的穿着护士服，只有下身解开的地方放出了欲火膨胀的巨兽，而何安宁则衣衫凌乱凄楚的被身上强奸自己的男人抱在怀里，身下紧密的嫩穴被人强行插了进去。

年轻男人爽的大声喘息，不等安宁完全适应便摆弄着腰臀一下下抽插起来，速度由慢到快，用力越来越狠。

安宁被撞得脸上难受的都扭曲了，手肘和肩膀由于长时间在床上的抵压变得红了起来，而下肢无法动弹直接导致了仅剩的神经反应极其敏锐，内部柔滑敏感的嫩肉能真切感受到男人一寸寸插进来的鸡巴在毫不留情的摩擦。

他知道到自己的里面被肏的发热发烫渐渐充血，包括曾经威武雄壮的前面也渐渐抬头……

眼泪不受控制的顺着何安宁的眼眶滑下来，沾湿了他鼻头性感的小痣然后滴在了枕头上。

他居然在这种时候硬了，被男人肏硬了。

“爽哭了？怎么这么容易就流眼泪。”护士服的年轻男人怜惜的吻了吻安宁的耳廓，舌尖灵蛇一样钻出来模拟性交的动作钻弄他的耳朵和脸颊，舔掉了咸涩的泪水。

安宁惶然地晃动着自己的头，不知道是在否认男人的说法还是在逃避男人的温柔唇舌。

“等会让你哭着射精怎么样？”穿护士服的男人因为安宁这么脆弱可怜的样子愈发兴奋起来，鸡巴打桩机似得肏的更猛烈了。

“唔……”不知道戳中了什么地方，安宁浑身一颤呻吟出声，身下沉睡许久的阴茎随着男人的插入一跳一跳完全勃起了。

穿护士服的男人鸡巴在穴内看似杂乱无章的戳刺实际上是在寻找安宁穴内最让男人激动的那点，前列腺被一次次无意识击中的爽快刺激让何安宁浑身触电般抖动。

护士服男人抓到了何安宁最销魂的地方便不再激烈肏干，反而九浅一深的对着那点使劲研磨，把已经操到半开的粉嫩肉穴磨的淫水直流。

“嗯……嗯啊……唔…痒……”安宁难耐的喘息着，他眼前昏昏沉沉有一片迷雾，已经分不清自己到底在哪里在做着什么，只知道自己的头脑发热心脏狂跳，喝了酒一样全身皮肤滚烫通红，而小腹和屁股里有什么在不停的插入抽出像过电般刺激，小穴内被故意针对的那一处又痒又酥麻，好想有什么能来止痒，来……捅进去……插那里……

这时候何安宁已经完全适应了年轻男人的尺寸，肉体的饥渴让他不满足的哼唧起来，像只未成熟的奶猫一样拿烧红的脸颊蹭着床单。

年轻男人看着何安宁短短时间内就被插到发浪，心满意足的掰着他的下巴对着那不停张阖喘息的红唇就是一个深吻，直吻的何安宁喘不过气来，鸡巴同时不停歇地加快了速度捣弄起来，直插的安宁小穴汁水横流泡湿了还勒在臀缝间的小内裤。

“嗯哈…啊……唔啊……”鼻间的呼吸被褫夺，小穴更是被男人不间断的抽送干到充血红肿，连耳边都只听到‘噗唧噗唧’的水声。  
  
何安宁留着眼泪后背一紧，抽搐着锁紧了内壁，前面在没有人碰的情况下激射而出，一炮浓白的精液淅淅沥沥从他的棉质内裤里渗出来，黏糊糊沾满了他雪白莹润的大腿，看起来就像他没出事之前每天晨勃梦遗时那样。

年轻男人皱起眉头似乎是嫌安宁屁股在高潮中缩的太紧了，放慢动作把他屁股上包着的碍事布料随手撕开，鸡巴随之一次比一次插的更深捅的更猛，把紧缩的小穴再一次肏干开来。

高潮中收缩的穴肉让男人有了更狂躁的征服欲，肉刃一次次撑开娇嫩的穴壁把汹涌而出的淫液捣弄摩擦到变成了白沫，和着安宁被肏射的精液顺着他光洁的大腿滑下来，沾湿了单人病床的床褥。


End file.
